I want cha' in my room
by LavenderLilac0
Summary: LEMON !Kagome's home alone and oh so lonely. Who comes to cheer her up? Kagome and Inuyasha love !


Kagome opened the door and almost had a heart attack.

"Inuyasha! Why are you here?!?" Kagome screeched as he let himself in and she locked the door.

"Obviously I'm here for you." He laughed and then they went into her room.

"You're lucky I'm home alone." She murmured as he closed the door.

"Yeah. I'm very lucky. Akira told me you were alone." He almost growled as he leaped onto the bed.

"That retard…" Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned on her desk lamp and pulled down the shades. It was already 11:00 so there was no reason to shut the shades.

"What? You don't want me here?" Inuyasha looked like he could cry. His whimpering face was TOO cute~! _.

"No! I really want you here." Kagome bit her bottom lip and waited for him to say something.

"Good. Because I'm sure you couldn't do this by yourself babe."

"Wha?" He pounced on her and she laughed. He growled and she just couldn't stop laughing.

"Inuyasha!" He threw the blanket over them as cloths flew every which way.

"Whoa. You're boobs are huge!" Inuyasha gawked at her and she instinctively moved her arms over them. "How come they look so small at school?" He looked completely confused.

"I… bind them because I don't need guys staring at them. Only Hojo, Koga, Akira, and now you, know what they're really like." She bit her lip again and stared at his expressionless face.

"How do they ALL know?" He said threw his teeth.

"Hojo because…"

"He was your ex I know."

"But I never did anything with him. He just came to my house and accidentally saw me naked." Kagome blushed at the memory. "Now Koga, it was a different story. Remember how I lived with him and Akira that one year? Yeah well with both of them…"

"OH MY GOD BOTH OF THEM?!?" Inuyasha screeched as he bit her nipple.

"AH~!" She gripped the sheets. He bit down so hard she thought she was going to cry.

"You're a slut." He growled at her with a smile on his face.

"No. I loved them. I still do." Kagome whispered. "But I love you now too."

"At least I'm in the group." He sighed and kissed her.

"Mm…" Kagome moaned as his tongue tangled with hers and his hands worked their way down to her pussy.

"I'll make you feel better than any of them." He whispered in her ear as he bit her neck and then slammed a finger into her hot, wet pussy.

"AH INUYASHA ~!" She moaned as he trusted 2 other fingers inside and moved in a circular motion, making her buck her hips and move with him. He could feel her hot, slippery skin gripping his fingers. Her wetness turned him on.

"Yes! I love that. Oh." She moaned until she finally came all over his hand. Kagome watched as he licked all of her cum off and smile.

"Let's get to the real stuff now." He murmured to her.

They both went under her blanket. He laid up against the wall with his hand on her waist and the other above her head. She suddenly felt his long, hard, thick dick against her leg.

"Oh my god! What's that thing? I don't wanna touch it." Kagome smiled up at him and he laughed. "But you know what? I'll suck it." She growled as she licked her lips and slid under the blanket.

Kagome was face to… head with his penis and she wanted it. She looked up at Inuyasha. His eyes were closed and he looked like he wanted to pump into her so badly. She smiled and blew a hot breath onto the head. She felt him shudder and he snaked his hands into her hair. She slowly used her hands to stroke his huge cock up and down, up and down, feeling the heat all over her hands. It got harder and she heard him let out a moan.

"Fuck Kagome. Just fucking suck me already." He groaned as he thrusted into her hand.

"You're so horney. Such a man whore." She growled at him. Kagome licked his tip softly and moaned. He tasted even BETTER than Akira. She never thought she'd find somebody like that.

"Yes Kagome. Fuck yeah." He moaned and she took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it until she tasted some cum.

I finally took the whole thing into my mouth until it hit my throat. Kagome sucked and she felt his cock tremble. She licked her hot tongue every where she could.

"MY GOD! Your mouth! It's like a-a pusssyyy~!" Inuyasha gripped her head and screamed. His hot, sweet, cum filled her mouth and she swallowed all she could. She dipped back up and licked her lips so he could see all of the cum she swallowed.

"You're delicious." She smiled to him. Kagome looked down and saw that he was still dripping some cum. "I guess I'll have seconds." She laughed and he moaned.

Kagome went down and stroked her hands along the length, catching all of the cum into her hand. She licked the tip clean and went back up.

He watched as she licked her fingers while moaning. He tasted like heaven!

"You're such a good fuck." He growled.

"You ain't seen anything yet baby." She kissed him quickly and then he flipped her over. He was on top.

"I'm going to sex you all night long." He whispered into her ear.

"Same goes to you baby." She whispered back. She laughed as he bit her nipples again and then moved his hands down to her waist.

"Fuck me Inuyasha. I want your hard dick inside my wet puss- AHH~!" Kagome screamed as he slammed into her.

"Yes Inuyasha~! Uh, OH, Oh~!"

"Yeah Kagome you like that. You like this." He moaned and groaned as he slammed into her. Thrusted faster and harder into her pussy. She felt him fill her up and every time he pulled out she felt empty, but he soon slammed back inside and made her scream his name, over and over.

"INUYASHA~! OH INUYASHA~! YES BABY UHHH~!" She couldn't stop screaming. He was too good. Better fucker than Koga. Not possible she thought. She was proven wrong.

"YEAH. I LOVE YOUR PUSSY~!" He let go of her waist and then grabbed her breast. He squeezed when he thrusted which amplified her pleasure.

"You're the best Inuyasha you're the best. OH AH." Kagome sighed and moaned when he tweaked her nipples.

"Yeah you love my dick you fucking hoe. You're a better fuck than Kikyo ever was." He moaned her name over and over as she did his.

"What are you saying? Kikyo can't do shit compared to me." Kagome growled between moans.

"HELL YEAH." Inuyasha laughed as he pounding into her faster, harder, and deeper. She loved it. It hit the spot. He filled her, completed her, and satisfied her lust.

"OH INUYASHA I'M COMING~!" A wave of absolute pleasure pulsed threw her and ran towards her pussy.

"AH KAGOME ME TOO~!" She felt his cock expand and then shoot his cum into her like a gun. They both climaxed and held on to each other.

He left his hand on her waist and she put her hands on his chest. He was still inside of her.

"Just keep it there for a bit." Kagome whispered.

_*You the fucking best, said you the fucking best, best I ever had~!" _

"Oh shit my cell." Inuyasha reached up to her desk and grabbed his phone. She moaned when she felt him move inside of her and he laughed.

"Yup? Oh what's good Miroku?"

"Hi Miroku." She said into the phone. Inuyasha smiled and then laughed.

"Yeah I'm at her house. Okay fine." He handed her the phone.

"Hey Miroku."

"You have fun with Little-Inu?" He asked in almost a growl.

"Oh babe, he's not "Little" Inu." She laughed and the heard him growl. Inuyasha pulled out of her so slowly, she gripped the sheets.

"Calm down. We had fun. Best I ever had. And ah~!" Kagome felt Inuyasha's hot wet tongue along her thighs. "I-Inuyasha stop I'm on-Ahhh-the phone~!" Kagome moaned the last word as she felt him lap up the dripping cum that leaked from her opening.

"What the fuck!?" she heard Miroku groan. "FUCK HIM."

"That's what I'm-ohhh- doing…Miroku I have to oh~! Go!" She quickly shut the phone and grasped Inuyasha's head. "What's ah wrong with you?!" She screeched.

He came back up and laughed. "Just messing with him." He whispered into her ear.

"That was mean." She huffed.

"Too bad." He licked her cheek and then she rolled over to lie on her back. She grabbed her cell and checked her messages.

"Wow. I have 6 texts from Koga." A low growl came from Inuyasha.

"_Hey Kagome what's up?" _

"_Where are you?" _

"_What are you doing why won't you answer me?" _

"_I heard from Sango that Inuyasha's there." _

"_The fuck is he doing there?" _

"_I'm going to kick his ass when you get back to me."_

She read them out loud and laughed. Inuyasha tensed up next to her but he had a smile on his face.

Kagome replied back.

"_Don't come over here. I'm not done with him yet. He's still here and you can't kick his ass. I need his ass for squeezing." _

That would get him riled up.

"You should leave." Kagome said after she sent it.

"Why?"

"Because Koga will be over here in about 5 minutes to kick your ass." She laughed as she rolled on her back and Inuyasha buried his face between her boobs.

"No~! I don't wanna leave yet~!"

"You sound like a little baby." Kagome sighed.

_*Don't need candles or cake, Just need your body to make, Birthday sex, birthday sex~*_

"Yes sir?" Kagome heard Koga's heavy breathing on the other end.

"THE FUCK IS WORNG WITH YOU HUH?" He screamed so loud she was sure Inuyasha heard.

"NOTHING. I'm having fun with Inuyasha AH~!" She moaned so loud she thought she was going to cum again. Inuyasha thrusted three fingers into her like nothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" She thought he was going to kill her.

"Stop Inuyaaashhaa~!" She moaned his name so sweetly, she heard him moan.

"NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T MOAN HIS NAME. ONLY MINE!"

"I'm sorry Koga. OH Inuyasha! Stop! Inuyasha please~!" She begged him but she really didn't want him to stop.

"FUCK I'M COMING NOW." The phone hung up and Inuyasha slipped his fingers out.

"Now look what you did. He's really coming now." Kagome moaned and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Whatever. Let's have one quickie and I'll run for it.

*BOOM BOOM*

"Too late." she groaned.

The End~! LavenderLilac0


End file.
